Chica guapa
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Si, Armin podía parecer una muchacha a simple vista, incluso una muchacha guapa como lo era Krista, pero cuando Jean lo miraba de reojo seguía viendo a un simple chiquillo y aquello le gustaba mas… e incluso le preocupaba un poco. Jearmin.


Disclaimer: estos maravillosos personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Leáse bajo su propio cuidado.

* * *

Ese día Jean Kirschtein se dio cuenta de lo _guapa_ que estaba Armin Arlert.

Nueve AM de un domingo, sol mañanero de una primavera que se asoma tímidamente dejando un calor agradable ahí donde los rayos solares realizan su aterrizaje.

Jean y Armin pasean por el mercado de la ciudad, como es domingo las cosas andan mas relajadas, y de todas maneras hay que abastecerse de abarrotes y otras cosas. Ocultos hasta las narices, capas verdes y pesadas, tan grandes y largas como sus esperanzas. A Armin apenas se le ve la pequeña naricilla asomar bajo la capucha y tres mechones dorados le llegan hasta la punta de ésta.

—Uhmm… —murmura apenas Arlert, bajo aquel manto verde que casi lo hacía desaparecer.

—¿Qué sucede, Arlert? —Jean servicial.

—No, no es nada.

—Escúpelo Armin —Jean medio cabreado.

—Es que… —musita Armin, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del mercado abarrotado de personas —. Por allá hay un puesto de naranjas, y yo la verdad hace mucho que no pruebo una.

Kirschtein enfoca su mirada en el punto en que la azulina mirada de Armin se pierde. Son naranjas pequeñas, y hasta podría decirse que decrépitas, pero en la situación actual no se puede esperar nada. De todas maneras la sola mención de aquel dulce y anaranjado fruto le hace salivar.

—Pues compremos y ya.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Jean, deben estar carísimas!

A veces no comprendía la mentalidad de Armin, sí, un genio estratega y todo pero que a la hora de la hora no era capaz de seguir una fácil secuencia de una necesidad tan básica como comer algo que se te antoje: divisas naranjas. Se te antoja comer naranjas. Te comes las naranjas… Botado de fácil ¿no? Si Arlert no podía comprender eso entonces comenzaba a hacerle justicia al prejuicio sobre las personas rubias y Jean Kirschtein podía convertirse en el nuevo estratega de las tropas de exploración y enseñarles a todos a ir por sus naranjas ¡joder!

—Entonces solo compramos dos y punto.

—Pe-pero…

—Y compramos menos patatas y ya, Arlert —sentencia Jean, encaminándose hacia el puesto de frutas, seguido por los pasos apresurados del rubio —. Podemos comprar lo suficiente para todos ignorando las patatas extras que siempre llevamos para que Sasha no robe las patatas ajenas.

Poco puede decir Armin contra aquello, y pronto está junto a Jean frente al puesto de frutas. Los ojos azules de Arlert se pasean brillantes sobre las muy bien apiladas naranjas, que si bien no son la quinta maravilla del mundo, debían guardar al menos aquel dulce y agrio néctar que endulzaba la vida.

—Solo dos naranjas —pide Jean a la viejecilla que atiende

El rostro de Armin se descompone levemente al escuchar el elevado precio de las naranjas, y Jean masculla entre dientes algo como _"¿acaso las ha cagado el mismísimo dios?"_ , pero finalmente la compra es perpetuada con éxito.

—Muchas gracias por su compra, joven —añade la viejecilla con un tono realmente dulce —, eres un chico realmente guapo, y cuida de tu novia —se refiere a Armin —, has tenido suerte en conseguir a una señorita tan guapa.

Jean casi escupe el pedazo de naranja, que ya se estaba engullendo presurosamente, al contener el ataque de risa. Armin no puede evitar lucir en su rostro toda la paleta de colores de rojo que existían.

Kirschtein se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar. El rubiecillo lo sigue con paso tímido para evitar las burlas del muy cabrón de Jean.

—Hey —llama Jean, volteando la cabeza levemente hacia Armin —, ya vamos _chica guapa_ —y le lanza la jugosa naranja para que la atrape.

—Jean… —protesta Armin, medio cabreado y ruborizado.

—Vale, vale, prometo no molestarte con esto cuando volvamos, pero solo porque esta naranja ha estado de puta madre.

—Supongo que gracias.

—Y si no te acabas la tuya pronto yo lo haré por ti.

—Ya capto.

Si, Armin tenía aquel rostro de piel ridículamente tersa para pertenecer a un chico, ojos azules que parecían contener el mar dentro de ellos —Sí, Armin ya le había parloteado sobre el mar —, el cabello rubio y sedoso que podría haber sido envidiado por una multitud de chicas civiles y encima aquella perfecta naricilla, pequeña, recta e insolentemente respingada… Si, Armin podía parecer una muchacha a simple vista, incluso una muchacha guapa como lo era Krista, pero cuando Jean lo miraba de reojo seguía viendo a un simple chiquillo y aquello le gustaba mas… e incluso le preocupaba un poco.

* * *

Notas de autor: ¡Hola a todos los guapos y guapas! Me estoy estrenando en el fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin, nada mas y nada menos que con un Jearmin suavecito.

La verdad es que ha sido un desafio, no soy buena creando historias con temática yaoi, pero esta pairing me enamora y despues de leer cierto fanfic realmente bueno que nombraré como GdeG, he tenido el impulso de escribir sobre ellos y bueno, esto fue lo que salió, algo medio inverosimil, porque sí, según yo, Armin y Jean van por ahí haciendo las compras domingueras.

Esta es mi primera vez en el fandom de SnK así que sean gentiles al dejar su review, y espero consejos sobre como manejar mejor a Jean y Armin.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
